


ONEUS Oneshots

by faeriewoongie



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crushes, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, I don't know how these tags work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philippine mythology, Self-Harm, Unrequited Crush, but not that extreme, merman keonhee, prince geonhak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriewoongie/pseuds/faeriewoongie
Summary: A collection of ONEUS oneshots I wrote1. Idol Hwanwoong, Stylist Youngjo2. Detective Youngjo, Mafia Boss Hwanwoong3. Hanahaki Disease(seodo/xido)4. Nightmares(xiwoong)5. Come Little Children (rawoong)6. Prince Geonhak, Merman Keonhee7. Be Careful What You Wish For (Seodo)8. I'm Here (rawoong) tw9. Lover of Mine (hwanhak/rawoong/xido)10. Crush (xido, youngdo)*more in the table of contents in chap 1 of this work
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Idol Hwanwoong, Stylist Youngjo

2\. Detective Youngjo, Mafia Boss Hwanwoong

3\. Hanahaki Disease(seodo/xido)

4\. Nightmares(xiwoong)

5\. Come Little Children (rawoong)

6\. Prince Geonhak, Merman Keonhee

7\. Be Careful What You Wish For (Seodo)

8\. I'm Here (rawoong) tw // self harm but not that extreme

9\. Lover of Mine (hwanhak/rawoong/xido)

10\. Crush (xido, youngdo)

11\. Blood Oath (rawoong) tw // blood , cutting , death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I decided a bit later to add this table of contents chapter 😅 don't mind me hahahhaha


	2. Police / Detective Youngjo, Mafia Boss Hwanwoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my research but this might contain inaccuracies, since this is the first time I did this type of story.

Youngjo threaded his hands through his hair frustratedly. This ONEUS mafia keeps slipping under their fingers. They were so close on their last case. They had set up a trap, everything was going smoothly, that is why Youngjo was confused as to how ONEUS managed to evade them this time.

Youngjo scowled as he stared at the evidence board in front of him bits and pieces of paper pinned upon it, colored threads connecting it. They were now finding where ONEUS will strike next, and they still haven’t got a clue. It was midnight, it was dark outside and the office was dead silent. The others had went home but Youngjo decided to stay, he wouldn’t rest until ONEUS was caught. 

ONEUS is the oldest running mafia in the city, and the most feared. They had continued running their business throughout the years but Youngjo is planning to stop them once and for all. But Youngjo still needs to formulate a plan and staring at the evidence board, eyes slowly dropping from fatigue was not going to help at all. Sighing, Youngjo turned off the lights and left the office. 

The walk to his apartment wasn’t too far, Youngjo wasn’t afraid that he’s walking alone in the streets at midnight. He knew the place very well since he’s been living in the area for 5 years already, plus the juveniles knew not to mess with him. So here he was peacefully walking, the silence welcoming as he looked up at the night sky. Youngjo wished the peace like aura would remain forever but knowing his line of work, there was no peace, that was why he always treasured moments like this before he has to go back to the battlefield. 

Youngjo was a few meters away when he felt like he was being watched. Youngjo tried to ignore it in hopes that whoever was watching him would go away, but it was persistent to the point that it brought a sudden chill in Youngjo. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Youngjo looked around, hands inching closer to the gun by his side. He saw someone walk out of the darkness. Although the man had a short stature, the aura that he exudes was powerful and chillingly dangerous. The alarms inside Youngjo’s head were ringing, telling him to not do anything rash or else he’ll end up dead.

“Took you long enough to notice.” The person said nonchalantly as he sauntered towards Youngjo stopping only a meter from him. Now that the person was closer, Youngjo was able to observe him. The person’s blonde hair was slicked back but still a few blonde locks on his face. Even though the moonlight and a lamp a few meters behind him were the only light source, Youngjo can still see the purple-pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner, his lips tinted the same shade from his eyeliner. A single silver drop earring can be seen on left ear and he was dressed in all black; black button-up shirt, waistcoat, pants and shoes. Overall the guy looked elegant but at the same time lethal.

“My men informed me that there was this certain detective who always come sniffing around our business, so naturally I was curious and decided to see this detective for myself.” The person smirked at Youngjo. Youngjo was confused, as far as he knows he hasn’t been sniffing around anyone’s business other than… ONEUS. Youngjo narrowed his eyes on the person in front of him. Is he part of ONEUS? Is he sent here to get rid of me? 

“Who are you?” Youngjo eyes the person cautiously. If he is truly from ONEUS then he should be careful. The person then walked closer to Youngjo until they’re only a breath away. Youngjo knew that he shouldn’t have let the other person get this close to him but suddenly he found himself frozen in his spot. The person then leaned by his ear and whispered, sending shivers down Youngjo’s spine.

“My men call me Don Hwanwoong, the head of ONEUS” Youngjo’s eyes widened as he stepped back, grabbed his gun and pointed it at Hwanwoong. But before he can shoot at him, he felt someone grab his wrist and twisted it causing him to let the gun go and Hwanwoong kicked it to the side. Youngjo pulled his arm from the hold and cradled it to his body, glaring at the man.

“ah, ah, ah. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily. Don’t worry I won’t kill you for that stunt you pulled just now, because honestly I want to see how you plan to eliminate ONEUS. Until next time Youngjo” Hwanwoong turned his back, waved nonchalantly as he disappeared in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is also posted in my [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriewoongie) acc and wattpad with the same title.


	3. Idol Hwanwoong, Stylist Youngjo

"15 mins 'til Hwanwoong's stage." Youngjo heard the stage crew member's voice by the door. He looked over searching for the mentioned man only to see him sprawled over in the waiting room's sofa, asleep. He smiled fondly over the sleeping figure. Hwanwoong has worked hard for this comeback today that he hardly had any sleep and it's taking a toll on his body. If he had a choice, he would've let the boy sleep but the show must go on. He went over to Hwanwoong and gently shook him awake, which proved to be unsuccessful.

"Woongie, Hey wake up" Youngjo whispers while pressing soft kisses on Hwanwoong's neck. The two had been together for 2 years now though nobody outside from the company knows and they'd like to keep it a secret, he can't imagine the mess they have to go through if the truth gets out, it'll be especially hard on Hwanwoong's side since he's an idol. For now they would have to settle for stealing kisses in the dark.

Thankfully the younger had finally woken up, sleepy eyes gazing at him in confusion. Youngjo chuckled softly at the sight.

"You're up next, come on we have to fix you up for your performance" He pulled the younger up and brought him to the vanity table. Youngjo heard whining from the younger but paid no mind as he went on to fix his make-up, hair and straighten his clothes. In between all that, Hwanwoong had already managed to wake himself up, and went through the choreography in his head or was watching his rehearsal. Hwanwoong’s whole demeanor changes whenever he’s about to perform, his whole body relaxes and there’s this determination and charm in his eyes that you just can’t help but fall into it deep. 

“You’re all done” Youngjo patted the younger’s shoulder tenderly as he moved back to observe him. Hwanwoong looked dashingly handsome his black suit.

“5 mins left” they heard somewhat shout out the door. Youngjo went to call Hwanwoong only to find warm lips against his lips.

“What was that for?” Youngjo asked shocked

“My good luck kiss.” Hwanwoong said shamelessly. Youngjo looked at him in disbelief, he couldn’t believe he was capable of such acts. Well, you’ll learn something new everyday. Youngjo cupped Hwanwoong’s face and pulled him into another kiss.

“Good luck” Youngjo said, as he gazed tenderly at his boyfriend. The two separated as it was time for Hwanwoong to go on stage. Youngjo watched at the disappearing figure of his boyfriend, pride swelling up inside. Youngjo couldn’t really ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also posted in my [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriewoongie) acc and wattpad with the same title


	4. Hanahaki Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a cute drabble of seoho and geonhak bickering but my brain decided to make it a bit angsty. hehe  
> I'm sorry seoho.
> 
> Also the flower is safflower, I just based it in the ASWE teasers
> 
> this is mostly seoho's pov

Seoho and Geonhak were inseparable, so to say. They met when they were very young. Geonhak had just moved to the neighborhood and Seoho being the affable child he is, approached Geonhak a day after they moved. Geonhak was shy as a kid who also preferred to have his peace and quite, so Seoho kinda barging into his life was quite a change, a change that Geonhak had learn to accept as the years passed by. 

After class Seoho would come by Geonhak's house so they could play a bit, do their homework or just Seoho chattering throughout the afternoon talking about science and other stuff. Geonhak was amazed at how Seoho could never run out of things to talk about. 

They would banter of course, Seoho just know how to get on Geonhak's nerves and the older relishes on that fact. They would bicker all day and sometimes when Geonhak ran out of patience for the older's teasing, he would chase him but he never caught Seoho, he couldn't believe the agility the older has, as if he's a squirrel, also there’s the fact that Seoho loved to climb trees, which strengthen the point that he might be a squirrel. 

They would run around until they get so exhausted that they flop down and laugh at their stupidity, the bicker quickly forgotten. As they grew up, the two still stuck by each other sides however something has changed within Seoho, to be exact his feelings for his best friend. 

At first Seoho thought that it was just a silly crush, considering how Geonhak suddenly became handsome, his face became well-defined since most of the baby fats are gone and his body well-built since he started working out also. But it wasn't just his appearance that made Seoho's feelings change. It was also the little things they did together that would never fail to bring butterflies in his stomach.

How he just melts inside hearing Geonhak's laugh. How he just feels lost when he stares into his eyes. Seoho loved everything about Geonhak. But he didn't give it much thought, blaming it to his teenage hormones and hoping this silly crush would just fade away. So while he was head over heels for his bestfriend, he didn't make it so obvious. He would still tease the younger, they would bicker and fall into the same pattern like before.

Seoho only realized how deep his feelings ran when Dongju came into the picture. Hwanwoong brought him over lunch one day, they were in the same year, and Geonhak was absolutely smitten over him. If Seoho was going to describe him in a word, it would be “puppy”. A big giant puppy, a love sick puppy. 

The way Seoho was head over heels with Geonhak, it was the same with Geonhak, only he has his eyes only on Dongju. It hurt really, every time he sees the hearts in Geonhak eyes whenever he and Dongju were together. He feels something clutch at his heart, sometimes he feels suffocated in their presence but Seoho doesn’t let them know, he still continued to smile, eyes turning crescent even though he can feel the cracks in his heart.

But Seoho didn’t have the heart to despise Dongju, it just wasn’t him. Geonhak is happy whenever he is with Dongju so I guess it was okay, as long as Geonhak’s happy, he will be happy. He’ll try to be happy for them. It hurts now but it will fade away. Right?

Life continues on. It was still the same, there were classes, their constant bickering and teasing, the constant pain in his heart was new but Seoho had learned to hide it well. Geonhak and Dongju started going out for dates and Seoho would bury himself in his books or just watch some anime in order to forget the pain, even if it’s short-lived. Then everything changed when Geonhak said that he and Dongju were dating. The younger was so excited to tell Seoho, he was trying to stop himself from jumping out of his seat while he told the older. Seoho didn’t want to ruin the younger’s happiness so he smiled and congratulated Geonhak even if his whole world had shattered inside. Geonhak didn’t need to know about that.

That night as Seoho lay asleep in his bed, he was awoken up as a series of dry coughs racked his body. Seoho sat up in a panic, he felt suffocated. ‘What the hell was happening to him?’ Seoho thought fearfully. He felt suffocated like something was blocking his airway. He tried to take a breathe but nothing was working. 

Whatever was stuck in his throat wanted to get out, he rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the edges of the sink as he retched. After what felt like eternity, he was able to cough up the thing that has been stuck in his throat; there in the pristine white sink lay three thin red orange petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is also posted in my [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriewoongie) acc and wattpad with the same title.


	5. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing something cute hehe
> 
> This is just a short drabble

Thunder rolled across the night sky as it echoed in the room but that wasn’t the reason why Dongju had woken up. He just had a nightmare that had shaken him up to core. He tried to fall asleep but whenever he closes his eyes the nightmare would play back in his mind. He had tossed and turned many times in his bed but he just can’t get back to sleep. Sighing he grabbed his blanket and doongdoongie and trudged sleepily to Hwanwoong’s bed. He slipped in beside his hyung, clutched doongdoongie and fell asleep peacefully. 

Sometime during the night Hwanwoong woke up, he turned hoping to be comfortable and sleep again when he noticed a body beside him. It was still dark so he cannot see the person beside him, but he was able to make out doongdoongie under the blankets. 

“Dongju, what are you doing in my bed?” Hwanwoong tapped the younger’s cheeks gently however he didn’t receive any response.

“Dongju” Hwanwoong called out softly and this time he had managed to elicit a response, more like a whine.

“what are you doing here Dongju?” Hwanwoong tried again as he stroked his hair.

“I had a nightmare and I couldn’t sleep back.” Dongju had managed to mumble it out despite sleep wanting to claim him back to dreamland. Hearing his sleepy voice tugged at Hwanwoong’s heartstrings, it makes Hwanwoong want to protect the younger more. As seconds ticked away, Hwanwoong heard the younger’s soft snores and he smiled fondly and pulled him closer to him.

“Don’t worry I’ll chase away those nightmares.” Hwanwoong kissed Dongju’s head as the two fell asleep, the light pitter pat of the rain lulling them further into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is also posted in my [twt](https://twitter.com/faeriewoongie) acc and wattpad with the same title.


	6. Come Little Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo takes some children through his voice and take them to 'neverland'. So he was quite surprised to see that instead of a child, there was a guy in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Come Little Children when this story came to me. There is a mention of acute lymphocytic leukemia in this story. I did my research but it may still contain some inaccuracies since I'm not an expert. So I'm sorry if there are mistakes.

He was called many names. Some call him The Raven for they can see a raven every time a child goes missing and some call him peter pan but that isn't his name. His name is Youngjo. He comes when the world is blanketed in darkness, his voice haunting as he calls to the children.

But he doesn't take just any children. No, he chooses them, he chose those children whose lives are counted, those who pulled the short end of the stick, those who don't live long. He takes these children and keep them in 'neverland', where they can live their lives to fullest, with the burden of growing up.

But the people never knew his motive, they fear him for all they know is that he took their children away from them never to be seen again. They tremble whenever they see a raven nearby and wail their hearts out when they find their child’s bed empty. And Youngjo ignored them, what matters for him are the children,

That is why Youngjo is found on the rooftop of a local hospital. He sat on the railing watching the sun as it falls and the moon emerging from the darkness taking its place. He opened his mouth and from it came the haunting song. His angelic voice drifting through the wind reaching to the ears of his desired audience, the children. He closed his eyes as the song came to its end, feeling the wind for a moment before he has to talk to the children he had called.

“You have a beautiful voice” a voice said behind Youngjo, too deep for a child. Startled, he turned quickly, probably getting a whiplash if he isn’t a supernatural being. And there stood a short guy in his 20s in front of him, blonde hair moving with the wind, and beautiful eyes. But beneath those alluring eyes hid a sadness to great for an angel like him, the world being too cruel to him. Youngjo wondered, why this person came, his voice never worked on adults but here they were, two adults in the dark of the night, the moonlight shining on them.

“Thank you. But what are you doing here?” Youngjo asked, observing the person. He was in hospital clothes so that means he’s a patient in this hospital. He was curious though as to why this person is staying here and as to why he hears his song.

“I should ask you the same thing.” The person retorted, eyebrows raised, and a ghost of a smile graced his features. But Youngjo wasn’t having it. He gave the person a look that meant he was in no mood for jokes; he wanted answers. He heard the stranger sigh as he leaned by the railing beside Youngjo, looking at the night sky.

“I wanted to see the stars, so I came here. I heard your voice on my way here, and in a sense, I was drawn to it.” The stranger said wistfully, eyes softening, seeming lost in his mind.

“so, what are you doing here?”

“I just told you”

“I mean…” Youngjo gestured wildly to his outfit. The more he spent time with this stranger the more he wants to more about him.

“Oh that.” Youngjo can see the person deflate. “I’ve been diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia when I was a child. I have completed the remission before, but it relapsed now. They don’t know how many days I have left before it gets worse.”

Youngjo was sympathetic towards the stranger. Youngjo didn’t understand it but he felt captivated by the stranger. Youngjo wanted to spend his days with him. So, he offered the stranger the same thing he offers the children.

“You know there’s a place where you wouldn’t have to worry about that right?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Ever heard of ‘neverland’ um…?”

“Hwanwoong. But that’s just a myth, it can’t be real.”

“Oh, it’s real alright and I can take you there. Do you trust me?” Youngjo said, offering his hand. He can see the hesitance in Hwanwoong, but that hesitance disappeared, replaced with hope. Hwanwoong took the outstretched hand and together they disappeared into the night, leaving no signs that the two of them were ever on that rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also what are other Oneus ships? I really don't know much about the ships since I'm fairly new to the fandom but I want to write drabbles for other ships. Please comment the ships it'll help a lot


	7. Prince Geonhak, Merman Keonhee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with another drabble instead of working on shades of blue (please check it out if you have time) hehe  
> This drabble is probably the longest one I've ever written among the other drabbles.
> 
> Fun fact: this story was based on my dream a long time ago and wrote it with Geonhak and Keonhee as the characters. It ended the same way this ends hahahah I couldn't remember what happened after the end of this story (if ever there was a continuation).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this, I had fun writing this hehe

In a faraway land, there lies a powerful kingdom, the kingdom of Twilight. But despite being powerful the king was known to be just and kind, ruling the kingdom with compassion alongside his fair queen. And because of this, the royals were loved by its people. However, there was one person who loathed the way the king ruled the kingdom.

This person believes that there is no room for compassion, he only believes in power play, he believes that a kingdom must be ruled with an iron fist. This person is the king’s brother, a crooked man who wants more power, but he couldn’t do anything as long as his brother is still on the throne. And as long the crown prince is alive, he’ll never have a chance to the throne to which he covets so much.

Speaking of the crown prince, he was beloved by the people as much as the people love his parents, maybe even more. The prince is a handsome fella, with a piercing gaze that’ll shake up your soul. He was fearless when in battle, a force to be reckoned with. Enemies falling one by one by his sword. If he was fierce in battle, it was a complete opposite when he’s in town, he is gentle and amiable. And the prince absolutely adores children.

On some days, the prince can be seen in the orphanage playing with the children, his deep laughter mixing in with the children’s light ones, lifting the hearts of the people who caught a glimpse of them. And on some days, he’ll stay in the castle thrown in between training and studying the history and politics of the kingdom. And today was one of them.

The prince can be seen in the royal library reading about the history of Twilight, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, glasses further slipping down. His manservant, Hwanwoong, sat in front of him stitching his shirt which he ripped during training.

“Be careful my prince or else that book might burn because of the intensity of your glare.” Hwanwoong teased the prince, stifling his laughter behind his hand. His prince looked ready to murder the book the longer he reads it. The prince threw a look towards his manservant causing Hwanwoong to laugh out loudly, the prince joining along moments later.

“It’s just the longer I read it the more confusing it gets. Why did our ancestors make it so complicated.” The prince said after they had settled down. “And how many time’s I’ve told you to just call me Geonhak when it’s just the two of us.”

“I’m sorry my pri- Geonhak. It’s just a force of habit you know?” Hwanwoong responded, folding the shirt he finished stitching. “And can you stop working out for once, I know you need those muscles for battle, but I can’t keep on stitching your shirts cause you’ve ripped them during training.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Hwanwoong” Geonhak laughed heartily, his deep voice echoed into the empty library.

“Hmm if you’re that tired of glaring at the book, why don’t you take a break”

“You’re right. I’ll be by the gardens if ever I’m needed”

“And I’ll clean up the mess you left here.” Geonhak heard his manservant yell jokingly making him chuckle as he closed the doors to the royal library.

The walk to the gardens was long but worthwhile. As soon as he saw the different flowers blooming it immediately lifted his mood. He sat on the bench alone at the center of the garden, basking on the calming effect the plants provided him. He was so relaxed that he failed to hear the sound of heels against the pavement and the swish of a gown. Only the sound of the person’s voice broke his reverie.

“I was hoping to find you here.” A dainty voice said beside Geonhak, surprise he looked at the direction of the voice and saw his Aunt.

“Oh, auntie! Did you need anything?” Geonhak stood, bowing to the lady in front of him.

“Oh, it’s not that drastic. This old woman was just bored, so I baked some cookies, I wanted to give some to you.”

“Oh! You didn’t have to auntie” Geonhak said but couldn’t really deny the bag of cookies that was handed to him.

“Why wouldn’t I give my favorite nephew?” His auntie winked making him giggle.

“I’m your only nephew auntie.”

“Now eat it up and tell me how it tastes.” And with that Geonhak took a bite of the cookie, but what he didn’t know was that the cookie was laced with a sleeping potion enough to make a grown bear sleep. Geonhak didn’t know this or even the whole kingdom didn’t know but his auntie was two faced. She kept up a façade of a kind-hearted woman but in reality, she is just as twisted as his husband, the king’s brother.

“I’m sorry dear nephew but I’m afraid I cannot let your family continue their reign.” A sinister smile graced her features as he heard the thud of a certain prince’s body falling to the ground, asleep. From the shadows emerged two figures, stopping behind the lady.

“Get rid of him. Make sure I’ll never see his face again.” The two males nodded, carrying the prince’s body and disappearing to who knows where. Steeling herself, the lady ran through the castle, fake tears dripping from her eyes, yelling for the missing prince, which they had never found for the days to come. And the whole kingdom mourned for their missing prince.

Geonhak woke to the sounds of water crashing into something, the rattling of chains, as he felt his body being moved. He was confused, Geonhak knew that the castle did not smell like the ocean. Wanting to know more about his situation, Geonhak forced his heavy eyelids open.

The first thing he saw was the vast ocean, when he looked down, he saw that his feet were being chained to a ball that was slowly being pushed to the edge of the boat. Panic took over Geonhak’s body he struggled but found that he cannot do so for his arms were tied behind his back.

“Relax my prince, you’ll only make it harder for yourself.” Geonhak heard a voice behind him. He strained his neck to look at his captor. For someone who was evil, he sure had a handsome face, but you can see wicked glint in his eyes.

“If you don’t struggle, I’m sure it’ll be a quick death. Goodbye my prince.” Geonhak’s eyes widened as he felt the person’s boot by his side, kicking him into the ocean.

Geonhak felt water rushing to his face and ears, the weight of the ball dragging him deeper to the ocean floor. Geonhak tried to wriggle his way out but it only proved useless and caused him to intake water. Geonhak tried holding his breath but as he hit the ocean floor, he found himself struggling to hold it. And after a few minutes, he let go. The water filling his lungs as dark spots appearing in the corner of his eyes until it slowly took over his vision; he was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he saw before the darkness took over him is a guy swimming towards him, blue hair waving through the current, worry on his face.

~*~

Keonhee was on his way home from his parent’s place. He lived far from them because Keonhee never felt safe there. He was always bullied by the other mermen for he wasn’t as buff as them, and the mermaids were jealous of him because he had an amazing voice compared to them. He was just glad that his parents didn’t stop him from leaving, they understood him and just wished him to be safe. But despite living far away, he still visits them once a month because he misses them so dearly.

So here he was, casually swimming in the deep ocean, clutching his satchel filled with foods from his mom. That was when he saw a figure in the distance. He can vaguely see the chains connecting the body, arms tied behind the person’s back. Worried he swam faster towards the person, when he reached him, he saw the person’s eyes closing, becoming unconscious.

Keonhee’s mind was a mess, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave the person to die here but even he breaks the chains free; he doesn’t think the person can last long. There was one thing that can save the person but Keonhee was reluctant to do it. A merman’s kiss can give a person ability to breath underwater, but it would mean that Keonhee would lose his first kiss, which he saved for the person he loved. But Keonhee doesn’t have the heart to let this person die. So, cursing his soft heart, he grabbed the person’s face and kissed him.

Keonhee felt sparks light up and warmed his body as he kissed the stranger. Keonhee was confused with his feelings but he pushed it to the side as he separated himself from the stranger and waited with bated breath for any signs that the kiss worked. After what felt like eternity, he saw the person gasp, breathing just fine underwater but still remained unconscious.

Keonhee then proceeded to break the chains holding the stranger. Despite not being that muscular, Keonhee still had enough strength to break the chains. He then proceeded to bite the ropes tying the stranger, teeth elongated and sharpened to do so. After the person was free, Keonhee slung his satchel across his shoulders as he grabbed the person from under his arms and Keonhee swam towards his home, bringing the stranger with him.


	8. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho and Geonhak had a fight, words that weren't meant to be said were said. And Geonhak wished that he could turn back time before everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I finally was in the mood to write another drabble after so long hehe. This story was born because of KARD's Gunshot ( You should check it out :) ) I've been listening to it on repeat hehe. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think of this. :D
> 
> Enjoy!

**_“Gods Seoho! I wish you were out of my life. Maybe then I would have some peace and quiet in my life for once!”_** Geonhak shouted, as he exited the room, slamming the door close once he was outside. If he had looked back, he would’ve have seen how the elder’s face broke, how tears fell on his face like a waterfall, how Seoho fell to the floor feeling weak as Geonhak’s words hit him like a gunshot, straight to his heart. But Geonhak didn’t looked back, he was fuming with rage and annoyance, his mind empty expect for wanting to get away from Seoho as far as possible.

It started with a little teasing, escalating in a full-blown fight, that was beyond their control. Years of pent up frustration inside Geonhak bubbled inside and burst out from him. His conscience told him that what he did and what he said was wrong but, in that moment, Geonhak was drowned by his anger; unable to think rationally. He retreated to his room, he had stayed in Seoho’s room since the two were playing a game, there were a little teasing here and there, but it came to the point the two of them hit a sore topic from each other. It became a shouting match until words that weren’t meant to be said were said.

That night Geonhak laid on his bed, tossing and turning fitfully for he couldn’t sleep. His mind replaying what had happened earlier and making the feelings of annoyance and anger resurface again. As the minutes ticked by, the fog that clouded Geonhak’s head with rage had left, and with it, Geonhak realized that he should’ve have said those words to Seoho, that he should’ve have let his feelings overtake his whole being. But Geonhak’s pride wouldn’t let him go to the elder’s room and apologize. ‘I’ll apologize to him tomorrow’ Geonhak thought, turning to his side. The two would always end up being okay a day after whenever they had fought. So, everything would go back to normal right?

WRONG!

But Geonhak realized a bit too late.

The next morning, Geonhak woke up to an empty apartment. It was devoid of any sounds; it was devoid of the voice that belonged to a certain hyung. But Geonhak shrugged it off, thinking that Seoho probably went to Youngjo’s for the night. And so Geonhak went through his normal routine, taking a shower and getting ready to go the gym. It was Saturday, the sun was high up in the sky, the birds chirping their little song, the trees dancing to the melody of the wind. It was a good day, but Geonhak couldn’t ignore the unsettling feeling inside him, how his insides churned with something unexplainable. But once again Geonhak shrugged it off and continued on his day.

Seoho did not come back the next day, Geonhak was starting to worry for the elder. He wanted to ask Youngjo if Seoho was staying over his apartment but decided against it, wanting to give Seoho some space, and if Seoho didn’t want to come back because of how the younger had hurt him, then Geonhak would accept Seoho’s decision. But for now, he would give the elder some time away from him.

Monday came, and Geonhak had to go to uni despite his disdain for it. He was in his last class before lunch when he caught sight of a certain raven head, Youngjo. Geonhak thought to catch the elder before he left to spend lunch with his boyfriend to ask about Seoho. Geonhak waited anxiously for the bell the ring, signifying the end of the class. He watched the clock ticking second by second, fingers tapping rapidly against his desk and nervously tapping his foot against the floor. For what felt like eternity, the bell had finally rung, Geonhak quickly kept his notebook and pens in his bag before rushing to Youngjo.

“Youngjo-hyung wait up” Geonhak called the elder. Luckily Youngjo heard him call despite the noise inside the classroom and waited by the door. Geonhak was out of breath when he reached Youngjo, so he held his hand up as he caught his breath.

“Is Seoho-hyung staying at your apartment Youngjo-hyung. We had a fight last Friday night and he hasn’t come home since then. So, I was wondering if he’s staying with you.” Geonhak rambled worriedly. He didn’t even realize what he was saying, the words just came right out of his mouth as worry for the elder filled his mind.

“Who are you talking about?” Youngjo tilted his head in confusion. Youngjo didn’t know who this Seoho person that Geonhak was talking about. The elder wondered if there was something wrong with Geonhak’s head at the moment. ‘maybe Geonhak stayed up late last night?’ Youngjo mused to himself.

“What do you mean who hyung? Seoho! Our friend!” Geonhak exclaimed but when he saw the confused look on Youngjo’s face, he continued. “You know, Seoho, the one who always cracks jokes, the one whose eyes would almost disappear whenever he smiles, the one who’s annoying but who’s also cute and handsome.” Geonhak’s widened at the last few words that he had uttered. ‘Where had that come from?’ But he couldn’t think more about that since the frown on Youngjo’s face never left and his eyebrowed furrowed more. He could only gape in disbelief as the elder seemed like he forgot about Seoho. ‘But that’s impossible! Right?’

“I’m sorry Geonhak, but I really don’t know this Seoho that you’re talking about. I hope you find him though.” Youngjo said, patting the younger’s back comfortingly, before going on to who knows where (probably to his boyfriend)

‘What the hell is happening’ Geonhak sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration and worry. Geonhak then immediately fished his phone and went to ask his friends about Seoho’s whereabouts and again he was met with the same answers Youngjo had given him earlier. **_‘Who’s Seoho?’_** Geonhak wondered what was going on, and why was he the only one who remembered who Seoho was? It was then that he remembered the words he had said that night.

Specifically,

**_‘I wish you were out of my life.’_ **

****

Was it possible that Seoho was really out of his life? It would explain how his friends had forgotten about him. Geonhak didn’t know what to do with this information. A part of him was happy, no one would annoy him anymore, but there was a little part of him, the one that was hidden deeply, felt hollow and Geonhak didn’t understand why he felt like that.

The rest of the day Geonhak enjoyed the peace he had when a certain person wasn’t bothering him 24/7. And for the first time in forever, Geonhak found it enjoyable. He could finally focus on things without someone suddenly poking him from the side, without someone giving a snarky remark, without someone pushing his buttons. Geonhak was delighted with how his day went well today.

Geonhak was walking through the hallways, on his way home when suddenly a body bumped against his. Geonhak was able to balance himself after the hit but the other person wasn’t so fortunate and fell on his butt.

“I’m sorry, I really wasn’t looking at where I was walking.” Geonhak apologized, extending his hand to the other person, to help him up.

“It’s okay. I wasn’t looking either.” The person chuckled as he brushed off the dirt from his closed. As soon as the person had opened his mouth, Geonhak was face with a rush of familiarity and when the said person looked up, Geonhak was hit with a rush of longing. There in front him, stood the person that he was looking for the whole day, the person he had missed. There stood Seoho in front of him, giving him that smile of his, assuring him that he wasn’t that hurt by the fall.

“Seoho” Geonhak whispered. The name escaped his lips unwillingly. Seoho’s eyes widened in shock before turning into confusion.

“How do you know me though? I’m sure we haven’t met before” Geonhak felt his heart shatter when he heard the elder say that.

“I-It’s me hyung, G-geonhak” Geonhak stuttered, words caught in his throat because of fear. Geonhak was terrified. He didn’t want to think about what the elder would say. He hoped that the elder was pranking with him. That he planned with the other to pretend that they had forgotten about him, to get back with Geonhak. Geonhak didn’t want to think about the other possibility.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know you” somewhere in the background, someone called Seoho’s name, calling him to join their group for they were going to the park. He saw Seoho peek to the people behind Geonhak who had called him and gave a little nod in their direction, telling them that he will be right there.

“I’m sorry again but I have to go” Seoho said, bowing deeply to Geonhak before leaving him. Geonhak reached out to Seoho’s arms, to stop him, but stopped midway. Who was he to stop Seoho? The elder was happy now with his group of friends. Seoho didn’t have to worry about a moody Geonhak, who would always be annoyed with him. Seoho’s happy, so Geonhak should feel the same right?

But as he watched Seoho exit the school with his friends, laughing, his friends also laughing at something that Seoho had said, Geonhak’s heart ached. He didn’t realize how he had missed the elder’s laugh. Geonhak had missed when those bright smiles of his were directed at him. Geonhak had missed how those eyes of his would turn into pretty cresents whenever he laughed or smiled. Geonhak had missed the warm presence the elder always gave off. Geonhak had missed Seoho.

Tears escaped from his eyes unbiddenly, as he watched the doors close, separating him from Seoho once again and maybe forever. Geonhak was filled with regret. **_He wished that he could take back all the words that he had said that night. He wished that Seoho was back in his life once again._**


	9. I'm Here (tw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // self harm but nothing too extreme. If this triggers you, please don't read.

It was quite late at night when Youngjo arrived back at their shared apartment. The scene that greeted him was unsettling. For once the apartment was filled with a stillness that was unsettling. The apartment was never this quiet. Around this time, Hwanwoong would be chilling in the living room, watching a movie. At times, quiet murmurs would be heard across the apartment, a steady flow of words coming out from Hwanwoong’s mouth as he familiarized his lessons as he burns the midnight oil. Often times, music would be blaring from their speakers, as their couch and table were pushed to the side, giving Hwanwoong space to practice his dance routine, each move as gentle and steady as a flowing river, yet powerful like a waterfall, until it was perfect.

But tonight, wasn’t one of those nights. Taking off his shoes and putting them at the side, Youngjo proceeded towards the kitchen, placing the take outs he brought on top of the table. He looked around the apartment, and there was no sign of Hwanwoong anywhere. Glancing at his phone for the time, he figured that Hwanwoong should be home by now, unless something bad had happened. The thought sent chills on Youngjo’s spine; he didn’t even want to think about that. ‘Maybe he’s just slept early, right?’ Youngjo thought, hoping that it would ease his nerves but it failed to do so.

Youngjo carefully treaded towards their bedroom, the silence was deafening. It felt like he was walking on glass; he didn’t want to break it, but the suspense and fear for the worst was killing him. Eventually, he stood in front of the door, hand hesitating on the knob, but mustering his courage and after taking a deep breath, Youngjo opened it. Darkness filled his eyes. The only light that illuminated the room was from the moon and the artificial lights outside, but it wasn’t enough to light the room up.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for someone. He spotted a fluff of hair at the other side of the bed; the one not facing the door. Youngjo slowly walked towards the person, and when he could properly see him, he saw the younger huddled to himself, his knees drawn towards his chest, his arms hugging it, and his eyes just stared at the empty space in front of him. Youngjo felt his heart ache seeing Hwanwoong looking so small and so lost. Youngjo sat in front of the younger, Hwanwoong stared at him but his eyes were unseeing and he remained unresponsive.

Youngjo carefully observed the younger, starting with his face. His eyes looked tired and empty; red and puffy from probably crying and his hair was a mess. He looked down, and Hwanwoong’s arm caught Youngjo’s attention. There on his once smooth and soft skin laid angry red nail marks from scratching himself. It was one of the bad habits the younger had whenever he felt like drowning, whenever it felt like it was too much. Before Hwanwoong would recede deep in his mind, hiding himself from the pain, the younger would scratch himself until he’s satisfied, staring at the red marks with morbid fascination. But it never got to the point where that deep crimson liquid would escape from his skin, and Youngjo hoped it wouldn’t ever get to the point. Youngjo would do anything to stop Hwanwoong from going too far. Youngjo let out a soft sigh before his hands reached out towards the younger, gently grabbing it in his hands, his thumb rubbing tenderly against the back of Hwanwoong’s hands. And from his lips, fell the younger’s name, so soft that it would get lost in the silence of the room. Hidden behind the softness was fear, fear for the younger but also hope, hope that Hwanwoong was in too deep in himself. But his call fell on deaf ears.

“Hwanwoong-ah. Come back, please.” Youngjo called once again, and felt relief when he saw how the younger’s eyes had now focused on him, but still remained silent.

“Woong. What’s wrong? Please talk to me?” Youngjo coaxed the younger into speaking, pressing soft kisses on Hwanwoong’s hand.

“I want to help” When Hwanwoong heard those words, the pleading voice of his boyfriend but also the wish to understand whatever was Hwanwoong was going on, the want to really help him, his walls broke down. Just when he thought that he ran out of tears, a waterfall broke from his eyes. Hwanwoong began shaking as sobs wracked his body, his hands shaking in Youngjo’s hold but the elder held a firm but gentle grip on it, waiting patiently for the younger to open up.

“I-I thought I was doing fine, but I guess my grades says otherwise right?” Hwanwoong let out a bitter laugh, as he wiped away his tears, which didn’t stop falling. “What am I going to do?”

“Hhhm for now, just let it out woong. It’s not good for you to keep it bottled in, let it out. I’m here to catch you when you fall.” Youngjo, opened his arms, inviting the younger to which he gladly accepted. Hwanwoong jumped into the embrace, hand grabbing tightly at Youngjo’s shirt as he buried his face on the elder’s neck, and doing what Youngjo told him to do. He let it all out. All the frustrations, the disappointments, the stress, he cried it all out into the darkness. All the while Youngjo remained there, his warmth embracing his cold body, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“You did your best woong, and that’s enough. Your grades won’t the define who you are woong. And it definitely doesn’t change the way I see you. I see someone who’s very passionate, someone who’s kind, someone who’s diligent.” Youngjo whispered to the younger. “And like I said, if you fall, I’ll be here to catch you woong. And I’ll stay by your side as you pick yourself up and I’ll help you. I promise you that”

They remained in each others arms for a while. The younger’s cried had turned into sniffles, until his breathing evened out, eyes closed a soft smile graced his tear stained face. Youngjo brought the younger on the bed, and tucked him in, brushing away his hairs from his face, eyes softening as he smiled. Hwanwoong looked at peace right now, as compared to before and Youngjo was glad. When he pushed himself off the bed, walking towards the door, a soft ‘thank you’ filled the air. “No problem. I’ll be right back woong.” Youngjo whispered back, closing the door and went to the kitchen to keep the take outs inside the fridge and turning the lights off. The apartment basked in darkness as Youngjo crawled to their bed, holding the younger close, whispering a ‘goodnight’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if ever you're stuck in that darkness, talk to someone you trust. It really helps to have someone you can talk to, someone who understands and is willing to listen to you. If it gets too much, don't be afraid to cry, to let it all out. Take care of yourselves. 😊


	10. Lover of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've ever made hehe But I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Playlist:  
> 5SOS- Moving Along  
> 5SOS- Ghost of You  
> 5SOS- Lover of mine

A loud thud resounded through the room as the disheveled person put down the bottle of beer as he reached for another bottle. Strewn across the floor were 5 to 6 bottles but the person didn’t care. It wasn’t enough to drown out what he was feeling inside. It wasn’t enough to fill the emptiness a certain person left behind. He shouldn’t dwell on that person anymore, but he couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting towards that person. The person who brought light to his darkness, the one who stood by his side through thick and thin, the one who wasn’t afraid to show his affection, the one who was perfect for him, or so he thought. The person was so perfect that Geonhak felt suffocated. He didn’t think that he was enough for that person. He was drowning in his insecurities which in turn led him to his greatest mistake. One he wishes he could take back but at the same time, he’s content with what he had right now. But the number of bottles in the room says otherwise.

Geonhak told himself that ‘It was okay. It was for the better’. But how long could he be lying to himself? He surely missed the warmth those little arms held. He missed that smile, the laughter that filled the room. He really was stupid for ending things between them, if Geonhak still longs for the other’s presence, and he’s the stupid one regretting it. Taking a huge gulp of the beer, his mind wandered again towards the one he had let go.

“How are you?”

_ “Have you been eating breakfast alone like me?” _

“Have you found another person? One that wouldn’t hurt you like I did?”

A hundred questions flowed from his lips, but nobody could answer them, and so he just let them fade into the darkness that filled the apartment. When Geonhak felt like he couldn’t drink anymore, he dragged his body towards his bedroom, exerting much effort that when his bed was in front of him, he plopped down, uncaring if he still wore the clothes he went out with, uncaring if he smelled like alcohol. Before his eyes closed, he caught a glimpse of a framed photo on his bedside. Geonhak wondered why he never threw that picture away but a part of him was glad he didn’t do so, at least he was able to keep that memory of them, them smiling so brightly, not caring of the future. Ultimately his eyes became too heavy for him, as he got lost in his memories of Hwanwoong in his cold bed.

**~~~~~~**

_ “Where have you been Geonhak?” Hwanwoong’s cold tone echoed in the empty room, as Geonhak stumbled through the door. Geonhak couldn’t even look the younger in the eyes. He really didn’t want to tell Hwanwoong where he had been, so he ignored the younger, walking past his figure as he dropped his bag on the table. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He faintly heard the younger’s footsteps, stopping just behind him, but still Geonhak ignored him. _

_ “Where have you been, Geonhak? Do you know how late it is? And you didn’t even call or text me to let me know you’ll be staying out late.” _

_ “Why the hell do you care Hwanwoong?” Geonhak huffed, putting the glass down, and faced the younger and glowered at him. The alcohol probably muddled his brain right this moment, but Geonhak couldn’t care less, Hwanwoong was getting on his nerves. _

_ “W-what do you mean? I care hakkie ‘cause you’re my boyfriend.” Hwanwoong stared gobsmacked at Geonhak, he couldn’t believe the words that fell from his boyfriend’s mouth. “And I’m not dumb, I can tell you’ve been drinking. You reek badly of alcohol.” _

_ “If you knew, then why bother asking me? And you say you’re not dumb.” Geonhak scoffed _

_ “I wanted to hear it come from you. I wanted you to tell me.” _

_ “Oh so now what? Do I have to report every single thing I do to you? Don’t be ridiculous Hwanwoong” _

_ “That’s not what I me-“ _

_ “That’s what I heard though” Geonhak cut him off, walking away from Hwanwoong, settling down on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair roughly, grabbing the remote to watch a movie. But he wasn’t successful though for Hwanwoong was once again in front of him, obscuring his view. _

_ “Geonhak. What’s wrong with you? I wouldn’t worry if this were a one-time thing, but you’ve been doing this for a couple of nights now. You come home late and drunk. If it has something to do with work, you know you can tell me, right?” _

_ “What if I don’t want to?” Geonhak murmured, still refusing to look Hwanwoong in the eyes. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Whatever, I'm going to sleep.” _

_ Geonhak retreated to their room. If he could have looked back, he could’ve seen the broken look the younger sported. Hwanwoong had in fact heard what the elder had murmured, and it broke his heart. Where did it all go wrong? One moment they were the perfect couple, and sure there were moments where he had annoyed the elder, but it never got to the point like this. Gone were the days where bright smiles graced the elder’s face, where his presence felt like home, instead Geonhak felt like a stranger now. He had become cold. Geonhak would brush away any sort of affection Hwanwoong would try to give him, leaving him broken and alone. The nights they spent together on their bed, were spent giving each other the cold shoulder, Geonhak, having too much pride to try to fix what was happening between them, and Hwanwoong, scared that he would lose Geonhak forever if he tried to push the elder too far. _

_ It didn’t get better from there on. The fights continued on. Where their nights were supposed to be spent in each other’s embrace, pouring all of their love out to make up for the moments that they had been away, it had become a shouting match; one yelling on top of the other. One wanted to be heard, and one who just wished the other would shut up. When before they were once united in almost everything they do, now a wall stood in between them, splitting them further apart. The shouting went on for days, until one of them went too far. Hwanwoong fell on the floor, face turned to the left, eyes blown wide as he couldn’t believe what happened, but the stinging pain on his left cheek told him that what had happened was real. Geonhak had punched him. Hwanwoong stared at Geonhak in fear and he was mildly surprised to see that same fear swimming in Geonhak’s eyes before he schooled his emotions up and he went back to being that cold-hearted stranger. _

_ “If you couldn’t handle it anymore Hwanwoong, then leave.” _

_ And with that Geonhak left, door slamming, echoing loud in the silent apartment. Hwanwoong was still on the floor, frozen before the tears finally came rushing down. Hwanwoong stood up shakingly, grabbing his phone, he went towards Keonhee’s house, hoping that his best friend would still be awake at this hour. Hwanwoong anxiously stood in front of Keonhee’s house, waiting for the door to open, and when it did, Keonhee stood on the other side, worry marred his face. Keonhee might not know what had happened but for the younger to call him this late at night, wanting to stay at his place instead of their shared apartment, he knew something was definitely wrong. Keonhee opened his arms and not a second later, the younger smashed into his, wrapping his arms around the elder, as he cried his heart out. Keonhee carried the younger towards his bed, and Hwanwoong let it all out. He cried all the pain and heartbreak away until it left his body numb, until there were no tears left to cry, and until he was too exhausted to cry. Keonhee’s heart broke at the sight of the younger so broken, so small. He whispered sweet nothings into the younger’s ear, singing him soft lullabies, hoping to somewhat ease the pain the younger felt. _

**~~~~~~**

_ Geonhak had woken up early the next day. He unconsciously peeked at the other side of the bed, expecting to find Hwanwoong, but was disappointed to see that he wasn’t there; but he wouldn’t let the other know that. ‘Maybe he slept in the other room’ Geonhak mused as he went on his way to the bathroom to freshen up. After he was dressed for the day, Geonhak proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast. On his way there, he passed by the door for the spare room. He stopped in front of it, debating to check whether Hwanwoong was there, but decided not to. He cooked eggs and toasted some bread, while the coffee machine let out a low rumble, echoing in the silent apartment. It was around 7 am when Geonhak was finished with his breakfast and went to get his shoes. There he noticed that Hwanwoong’s shoes were missing.  _

_ ‘He went out this early?’ Geonhak thought. It was unusual for Hwanwoong to be out at this hour, he looked at the apartment in thought, when his eyes landed on the living room, memories of what happened last night flashed before his eyes. He quickly checked the spare room and found no Hwanwoong there, the bed didn’t look like it was slept in. _

_ ‘Aahh I went too far last night. It’s understandable if he didn’t sleep here.’ He thought as he locked the apartment. Geonhak thought that he would give Hwanwoong some space, and maybe he’ll come back this afternoon. But when Geonhak came home that day, the apartment was still quiet, and Hwanwoong wasn’t home. _

_ 3 days later, Geonhak still woke up on an empty bed, in an empty apartment. He didn’t bother contacting Hwanwoong despite how desperate he is to feel the younger’s warmth, to see his smile again; he has too much pride to even make the first move, to apologize. Geonhak kept reassuring himself that the younger will be back. He just has to wait. And so, he waited, he woke up alone in the mornings and went to sleep alone. Every morning, Geonhak would catch a glimpse of Hwanwoong’s belongings, catching him off guard as he is thrown into different memories he has with the younger. He was folding their clothes, in his hand was Hwanwoong’s sweater, the one he wore on their first anniversary since they were together. It wasn’t even long ago, just a month had passed by. Geonhak could still recall that day, the sun was shining bright, as bright as Hwanwoong’s smile that day; it was perfect until it wasn’t. It was also on that day when the seeds of doubt and insecurity was planted deep within Geonhak. And instead of getting rid of it, he had let it grow. This emptiness he felt right now, knocked some sense into him. He will make it right tomorrow. Geonhak vowed to himself. _

_ The following day, Geonhak called Keonhee, knowing that the younger probably went there for comfort. He was met with the same coldness he had given Hwanwoong before. It hurt, but he probably deserved it. Still he persisted, he begged Keonhee to tell him where Hwanwoong was, but Keonhee ended the call. Geonhak went to Keonhee’s house, calling for the younger but Keonhee was the only person in there, Keonhee who had a stern face, shooing Geonhak off his property. Dejected Geonhak went home, if you could even call it home; his home became empty ever since Hwanwoong left. But tonight, there was something different in the air, as soon as he stepped inside, but he didn’t know what it was. Geonhak ignored it though, wanting to just eat his dinner and wallow in sorrow after, staring at Hwanwoong’s number, too much of a coward to press call.  _

_ It was when he was getting ready to sleep that Geonhak realized what was wrong. He opened their wardrobe, looking for something to wear for the night, when he noticed the empty space in it, the space where Hwanwoong’s clothes were supposed to be. His head searched wildly in the wardrobe, searching for any signs that this wasn’t real, but he was met with empty spaces, all of Hwanwoong’s clothes were gone. He went outside the room, hoping and wishing that this were just a dream, but everywhere he looked, there were no more traces of Hwanwoong in their apartment. No, it was his now. He saw the spare key, Hwanwoong’s, laying on the table and underneath it was a letter. Shaking hands picked up the letter, his eyes moving with the words that were painted in that piece of paper, words of regret, gratefulness, love, and goodbye. Geonhak messed up big time. He was too young, too dumb, and he was too late. He lost the chance to make things right between them. _

**~~~~~~**

Sunlight washed through the curtains, illuminating the peaceful features Geonhak held, lost in his dreams of happiness and longing. A soft smile painted his face but underneath its covers, his eyes moved restlessly searching for something but knowing he wouldn’t find it. Not in this cold, empty bed. His alarm blared through the bare room, signaling another day. Geonhak opened his eyes, a bleary view greeted him as memories of last night flooded him. Yeah. He had drunk too much. But there was no time to drown in his guilt and misery, he still had a job, and he wouldn’t want to face a pissed off boss to add to the list of things to be depressed about today. 

Despite waking up early, Geonhak still managed to be late. He didn’t have any time for breakfast, so he hurriedly exited the apartment and went inside the café near his office to grab a quick coffee and bread to eat. Geonhak was on his way out, balancing his coffee and breakfast in his hands, when he almost bumped into someone, good thing for his fast reflexes. An apology quickly formed in his lips, and he made the mistake of looking up. When he did so, Geonhak’s breath was taken away, it may be because of the beauty the person in front of him possessed, or maybe it was the nervousness, he didn’t know.

“Geonhak-hyung?” He was dreaming for sure. Geonhak couldn’t believe that that soft voice, one that echoed in his dreams, one that left an aching void inside him, he couldn’t believe that he was hearing it once again.

“Yeah.” Geonhak replied sheepishly, letting out a smile but he was sure it looked like a grimace because of the awkward tension that filled the air. “How are you Hwanwoong?” he managed to ask, despite his voice cracking, despite wanting to get down on his knees, and ask for forgiveness, he asked.

“I’m doing fine. How ‘bout you hyung?” Hwanwoong smiled at him. It wasn’t the same as the one that was forever etched in Geonhak’s memory, but he’ll take it. He was glad that he was given another chance to see Hwanwoong, to see that smile.

“I’m fine too” Awkwardness filled the air once again, both unsure how to proceed. They stood there fidgeting, one looking at anywhere but the person in front of him, the other searching the other’s face for answers. The silence didn’t last long for another person stepped inside their bubble. A handsome young man, his raven hair flowed effortlessly in the wind, a smile given to Geonhak before facing the younger. Geonhak didn’t miss the way the other man glided his arms around the younger’s waist. Geonhak pretended to not see that, he pretended not to be hurt by the simple action.

“Should we go and grab something to eat?”

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up?”

“Okay.” The other man leaned down and gave Hwanwoong a kiss, and Geonhak could see how the younger’s eyes had brightened, a smile on his face, as the younger waved at the retreating figure.

“That was?” Geonhak dared to ask when it was once again just the two of them.

“That was Youngjo.” As he replied, a gentle smile painted his face, as if he recalled a fond memory involving the other man, which he probably was.

“He’s…”

“He’s my boyfriend if that’s what you’re asking hyung.” Hwanwoong let out a giggle. Despite his words hitting Geonhak like an arrow, Geonhak knew that he didn’t intend to hurt Geonhak, Hwanwoong just answered what was left unspoken. Geonhak merely let out a hum in response.

“How ‘bout you hyung? Have you found someone?” How could Geonhak respond to that? He can’t just tell Hwanwoong ‘no, I haven’t found someone new. I still want you back in my life. I want to feel your embrace once again. I wanted to hear your voice once again in my life. And I want to kiss you, to melt into your lips, and never let you go.’ No. Geonhak couldn’t say that. Not when it would seem that Hwanwoong was happy in another’s embrace. Not when Hwanwoong’s eyes lit up when he caught sight of Youngjo. God, he had missed that light, that light which had dimmed when he was still by Geonhak’s side. No. He couldn’t ruin that for Hwanwoong again. So, he gave the younger a smile and shook his head. 

He couldn’t stay long though to catch up with the younger for Geonhak was late. But in the back of his mind, Geonhak didn’t care if he was late because he was able to see Hwanwoong again. He bid the younger goodbye, Hwanwoong apologizing for making Geonhak late but the elder just brushed it off with a smile. When he arrived at the office, Geonhak received an earful from his boss but he was too tired to care. He now sat in his office, mindlessly staring at the computer in front of him, not in the mood to do his work. A knock resounded in the room paired by Geonhak’s deep voice saying, ‘come in’. Jongwoon, the head of the HR department came through the door, followed by someone smaller, shuffling just to keep pace with Jongwoon. Geonhak rolled his eyes, at what Jongwoon had told him, apparently, he was going to babysit the new recruit (not really the exact words but it was what he understood.)

“Hello, I’m Dongju. I look forward to working with you.” The man now named Dongju said brightly, a smile adorned his face. Geonhak would be lying if he said that there weren’t butterflies swirling inside him because of that smile. But he put up his poker face and just nodded and went back to his table, working. Dongju littered around the office for a while before settling down on a table near Geonhak. Geonhak stole a glance towards the younger one, a soft smile played on his lips when he saw the confused face the younger had. He eventually helped the younger get situated with his job, and Geonhak was once again rewarded with that smile that sent warmth in him. Maybe it was time for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been thinking of opening up a request book for oneus, just oneshots of different ships (separate from this work). I'm still thinking about it but it would be a fun challenge for me. If ever I'll open one, would anyone be interested?


	11. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, they're all the same year, however I still refer to Youngjo as eldest by 1 year then the rest are older by months. Dongju is younger by year but they're still on the same year 

Dongju had a big fat crush on Geonhak for who knows long. He didn't remember when it had started. The two met when Geonhak transferred to their school when he was in fifth grade. Dongju had to be honest, the first time he saw Geonhak, he was quite intimidated. Geonhak was already tall for his age, he already had his deep voice and he seemed to be scowling all the time. But Dongju got a chance to know the other better when they were grouped for a project that year. 

Dongju found out that the other was gentle, despite his gruff appearance. Dongju found out that Geonhak's smile outshone the sun, how cute his little nose scrunch was. And I guess it was at that moment that Dongju had a little crush on Geonhak.

That little crush only grew bigger. Dongju would stick to the other's side, clinging to him. Dongju hoped he wasn't too obvious but despite having friends (more like acquaintances), Dongju was most comfortable with Geonhak and Geonhak was happy with the circumstance since he liked taking care of Dongju. 

The two would eat lunch together, and sometimes with a few of Geonhak's friends but Dongju didn't mind that much, he found out that Youngjo was like a big brother to him. He would tease the elder, denying Youngjo of skinships making the elder whine (Dongju really questioned who was the youngest here). But at the end of the day, he would indulge the elder's antics. Sometimes it would be just the two of them. 

They spent their vacants at their school's garden, there was a certain spot that hid them from the rest of the world, and that was where they stayed. Just relaxing under the sun and talking about everything. And Dongju was content in the other's presence. He didn't mind that Geonhak didn't feel the same way for him, he was just happy that he was beside him.

Although Dongju had said that, it didn't mean that it hurt. They were in high school now, the trio ended up going to the same school but they were separated. Fortunately, Geonhak and Youngjo were in the same class and unfortunately for Dongju, he was all alone, in a room filled with strangers. 

Dongju stuck to himself most of the time, always rushing outside once classes are over to spend time with his hyungs, eating lunch with them and walking home together, just the three of them. It was 3 months into the school year, Dongju befriended Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong was fun to be with. 

He could be loud when he wanted to, and is an amazing dancer too but Dongju liked Hwanwoong because he was the first one to approach Dongju when the younger was clear that he wasn't here to make friends. Hwanwoong was persistent, whenever he could catch a glimpse of the younger, he would approach him. Dongju was annoyed at first but as the days continued on he found that he enjoyed Hwanwoong's company and spent every vacant he had with Hwanwoong now.

One day he brought Hwanwoong to meet Geonhak and Youngjo. They had lunch together and Dongju was glad that Hwanwoong kind of fitted in in their small circle. The two hyungs were welcoming of the younger, Youngjo immediately clung onto Hwanwoong (after he asked for permission to do so and Dongju explained the elder's character). And so the trio became a quadro, everything was ok. 

That was until Hwanwoong asked him something that in turn started to shake Dongju’s world.

  
  
  


The sun was starting to set on a Wednesday afternoon, the two youngest had stayed at school after dismissal to work on a project. They were famished then, so they decided to walk to a nearby convenience store to eat before they went their way home. They now sat at a table, happily munching on a few donuts.

"Are Youngjo and Geonhak a thing?" Hwanwoong asked. It was an unexpected question that Dongju almost dropped his drink.

"I-I don't think so."

"Really? Hmm…" 

"What makes you think that woong?" Dongju asked

Dongju couldn't deny that he was somewhat interested. From what Dongju could gather, everything was the same way as it was. There wasn't any indication that Geonhak and Youngjo were a 'thing'. So it confused him as to why Hwanwoong could've asked that.

"Didn't you notice those long side glance they always give to each other? And how extra clingy Youngjo is to Geonhak?"

"That's pretty normal though"

"I really think there must be something between those two. Youngjo is clingy but never like when he's with Geonhak."

Dongju could only nod and they left it at that. His walk home was unsettling. Dongju scoured through his memories, looking for what Hwanwoong had said but he always ended up blank. In his memories everything was normal but Dongju couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Hwanwoong was right, that maybe there's something between the two of them. 

And so, in the following days he observed the two and there was definitely a shift in their relationship. Dongju noticed how frequently Geonhak smiled when Youngjo was beside him, the soft smiles that he would give when he stared at the elder, Youngjo doing the same when Geonhak wasn't looking; but Dongju definitely saw it. 

Dongju definitely noticed how extra clingy Youngjo was towards Geonhak, and although Geonhak would put on a show that he hated the attention, there were moments where he would just melt under the elder's antics, and Dongju also noticed when the two would hold hands underneath their table. And it sent a pang in Dongju's heart but he chose to ignore it.

"You're right" Hwanwoong choked on his food. Dongju had abruptly said that. The two youngest were eating lunch. It was only the two of them since the hyungs said that they were busy.

"About what?"

"About Geonhak and Youngjo." Now Hwanwoong didn't expect that. Sure he was the one who opened up the topic but Hwanwoong was hoping that he was just imagining whatever was going on between the two eldest.

"The way they interact is definitely not normal" Dongju sighed, playing with his food, his appetite lost when reality came crashing down, the reality that Geonhak would never feel the same way with him.

"You're sad about it" Hwanwoong pointed out softly, eyes turning gentle when he saw Dongju's dejected figure. Dongju just sighed in response, he didn't tell Hwanwoong about his crush on Geonhak and he doesn't plan on telling the other. He didn't have a chance now anyway, so it's pretty useless.

"Who is it?"

"Huh?" Dongju looked up from the food that he was playing with. What kind of question was that? He saw Hwanwoong gently staring him down and the longer Dongju stared at the other, he also saw the underlying pain in Hwanwoong's eyes. Why would he be in pain?

"Geonhak or Youngjo?"

"W-what?!" Dongju spluttered. Was he that obvious? Hwanwoong was amused by Dongju who became a blushing mess and refused to look in Hwanwoong's direction.

"I don't know what you're talking about'' Dongju murmured, still looking at his left and heat still rushing through his cheeks. When Hwanwoong showed no signs that he would give the topic up, Dongju relented.

"Geonhak" Dongju muttered softly and he heard a sigh of relief from the other side. He gave Hwanwoong a questioning look to which he chuckled.

"If it would've been Youngjo then I would've fought you for his attention"

"What?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I have a crush on Youngjo" Hwanwoong nonchalantly waved it off. 'So that's why he noticed the two getting chummy with each other. Hwanwoong had a crush on Youngjo.

“We’re both hopeless” Dongju commented dryly which elicited a ‘yeah’ from the other. They finished the day with a heavy heart, with the fact that both their crushes won’t love them back weighing them down.

It wasn’t long before Geonhak and Youngjo revealed their relationship to their group. It turns out the two had been pinning each other for a long time; ‘since the third grade’ they said. Now, who was Dongju to get in between that established relationship. Youngjo had known Geonhak that long and Dongju entered Geonhak’s life in the fifth grade.

But it made Dongju think. If he had met Geonhak earlier, would he have stood a chance? Or would it still be the same? Would he still be in the friendzone?

Even though it pained him, Dongju still tried to be happy for his friends. He tried to act normally in their presence. And when he wasn’t with the lovebirds, Dongju took solace in spending his time with Hwanwoong. Healing their broken hearts in each other’s presence, and trying hard to forget their feelings for Geonhak and Youngjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this took a different turn from what I had imagined, I kind of had forgotten what direction was I going with this story. I think I'll be making a part 2 of this but I'm still not sure. hehe
> 
> This is loosely based on the misadventures of when I still had a crush hahahhaha
> 
> That'll be all. I hope you'll have a great day and stay safe always.😊


	12. Blood Oath (tw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood , cutting , death

The air smelled of death and blood and the screams of the dying filled the night. And amidst the chaos, two figures are seen running through the forest, away from the scene. The taller of the two is constantly looking back, making sure that no one was following them while pushing the injured younger boy in front of him to continue running. What was once a peaceful night turned into a nightmare in just mere seconds.

In the middle of this forest, a mansion stood and its residents were diwatas , who stood the test of time for half a century and continued to protect the forest and the town that lay not far from it. It was peaceful, the humans and the supernatural lived in harmony with the guidance of these diwatas. However, despite the cordiality, there were still who wish to wreak havoc, to instill fear in the hearts of the humans. Those who see humans as merely food to satiate their hunger and those who covet the power the diwatas held. These were the aswangs. 

When the diwatas first dwelled in the land, they established a treaty within the supernatural community who lived in the vicinity of their forest. This treaty would lead to the peaceful coexistence between humans and the supernatural. However, on the 8th month of the current year, during a full moon, a clan of aswangs decided to strike and kill the diwatas as they slept.

Amidst the battle stood the youngest of the diwatas. His blond hair, caked with blood from the few of the aswangs that he had killed, stood in the middle of the battle. Around him, his people were dying along with a few of their enemies, but still, it was a lot of death for someone so young. In the midst of this,a teenage boy stood face to face with the young diwata, a vile smirk painted his face as he observed the carnage and the utter hurt, anger, and betrayal the youngest diwata held.

“Why are you doing this?” The diwata yelled.

“Isn’t it obvious woong-ah? It’s time the humans know who’s superior. They had lived in peace for centuries that they no longer feared us. They let it get into their heads and now, they wish to eradicate us and rule the world by themselves.”

“You’re lying! The humans would never do that?”

“Am I lying though? You would never know what happens outside the forest, right Hwanwoong? Your brothers and sisters had shielded you from the harsh reality. The humans had started to rebel and it's only a matter of time before they decide to conquer our world.”

“No! That’s not true!”

“Keep telling yourself that Hwanwoong.”

“Then why betray us if your grievance is with the humans?” Hwanwoong asked. If that was the case, the humans rebelling against the supernatural, then why was there a need to kill his family?

“Well, you see Hwanwoong, as long as you diwatas are here to protect the humans, then they will still live in comfort and they will never fear us. Once they know that their precious diwatas who protected them for centuries are gone, they would cower in fear and the supernatural will once again rule this world.”

“I won’t let you!” Hwanwoong rushed forward, as in seconds the clang of metals rang as their swords clashed. His enemies' blows were heavy but Hwanwoong had managed to block them all and even managed to slice his opponent’s cheeks.

Seeing the blood dripping from his wound, the aswang threw his weapon away and began to shift. It’s bones cracking and reforming until it took the shape of a large menacing dog, with coarse black hair and flaming red eyes. It’s growl shook Hwanwoong to the core but he stood his ground, glaring at the creature, determined to put an end to its life.

The aswang jumped, it’s claws stretched out, ready to strike Hwanwoong but Hwanwoong blocked it with his sword. However, Hwanwoong did not expect the weight and the aswang saw this and pushed Hwanwoong, until he was on the ground, only the blade separating them.

But Hwanwoong couldn’t bear the weight much longer because his arms had started to give out. And in a single second, the aswang had moved back and bit into his arm, which tore a scream from him. Fortunately, the aswang wasn’t able to tear his arm apart for a spear had killed him. With the help of his savior, they pushed the dead body from Hwanwoong and his savior had helped him up.

“We need to go now.”

“No! I’m going to stay here to fight.”

“Hwanwoong please, come with me. You’re in no condition to fight.”

“I can still fight Youngjo! I still have my powers.” Hwanwoong shook the arm that held him back. “I just can’t leave my family Youngjo.”

Youngjo tried to persuade Hwanwoong however he saw determination in the younger's eyes. Then and there he knew that Hwanwoong wouldn't back down, that he will fight till he dies. But Youngjo couldn't let him do that, he made a promise to Hwanwoong's parents.

"Fine, I'll fight with you but once things look bad, I'm getting you out of here."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's go!"

With that, they dashed into battle. Hwanwoong’s eyes glowed forest green as he called upon the forest. Vines wrapping around the aswangs keeping them immobile. Magic prayers flowed from Hwanwoong’s mouth to make the aswang vulnerable enough for him to kill it. 

This continued on for minutes, Hwanwoong using his powers and killing the creatures with Youngjo by his side. As the battle raged on, the bite from the aswang had begun to throb and was slowly draining his energy to which Youngjo had noticed when he side eyed the younger to make sure that he was alright.

Youngjo noticed the younger stumbling when Hwanwoong pulled his sword from the creature’s body. Youngjo immediately rushed towards the younger but he was blocked by another aswang, this one seemingly determined to separate Youngjo from Hwanwoong. It only increased the panic and the need to get to Hwanwoong’s side as quickly as possible. 

He didn’t think Hwanwoong would last, fighting another aswang. Youngjo had noticed beforehand how sweat had dripped from Hwanwong’s face, breathing heavily as he clutched his injured arm whenever pain would surge from it. Youngjo was still battling the aswang when a cry pierced through the night belonging to a certain someone. 

Youngjo finished off the aswang and looked frantically around for Hwanwoong. In the distance he saw Hwanwoong stumble back, clutching his shoulder as blood escaped from his hands. Hwanwoong’s eyes glowed, to try to heal the wound but even Youngjo could see the glow falter because of the pain and exhaustion.

‘This is bad. We need to get out of here quickly.’ Youngjo thought as he fought his way towards the younger. He immediately rushed to Hwanwoong’s side, grabbing his uninjured arm to steady him.

“We need to go Hwanwoong” Youngjo whispered but despite his situation there was still determination in Hwanwoong’s eyes; determination to kill the creature in front of him. 

“Hwanwoong please.” Youngjo pleaded and upon hearing the desperation from the elder, Hwanwoong took his eyes off the creature and faced Youngjo. Hwanwoong was surprised to see worry and urgency from the elder’s eyes as he eyed the aswang in front of them, assessing the situation. 

Hwanwoong yielded, thinking about it, if he pushed himself he would be dead. He wasn’t abandoning his family, he would just heal himself and then return to the fight. Hwanwoong grasped Youngjo’s hand that held his arm and gave a nod. Youngjo sighed in relief, eyes glowing blue, manipulating the fog in the forest to cover for them as they ran away from the chaos.

They ran, Youngjo taking the back, fighting off the aswangs that chased them as he pushed Hwanwoong to continue running. After Youngjo had killed them and making sure that no one was chasing them, he ran towards the direction he last saw Hwanwoong. After a few minutes, Youngjo saw Hwanwoong sitting on the foot of the tree by the riverside. Youngjo slowly approached the younger, crouching in front of him.

“Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Hwanwoong hissed.

“Let me help” 

Youngjo stretched his hand out, glowing blue, towards the wound. He saw Hwanwoong flinch away from his hand before relaxing and letting the magic work its charm although it can’t fully heal the wounds inflicted by the aswang; they needed certain herbs, herbs that lay in Youngjo’s house.

Youngjo looked up to the moon, searching for its position to determine the time. If his calculations are correct then the portal to his world would open and they could hide there for a few days to recover.

“I have a few herbs in my home that can help heal the wounds faster. If you’re okay with it, I can bring you across the portal and into my world. But it would take a few days until you can return.”

Hwanwoong thought about the offer, even though he didn’t want to, he was losing his strength fast and if Youngjo had the herbs to make him heal fast, then he was going to trust Youngjo for now. Hwanwoong nodded his consent and pushed himself up but upon doing so, he was hit with a wave of vertigo. Youngjo, seeing the younger stumble in his peripheral vision, immediately rushed to balance the younger.

“I’m okay. I’m…” Hwanwoong breathed, his voice fading as he collapsed. Youngjo grabbed the younger tight to prevent him from falling into the ground. Youngjo brought his hand towards the younger’s forehead, feeling it burning up.

“We need to go now.” Youngjo carried Hwanwoong on his back, waiting for the portal to open. And when it did, Youngjo crossed it and rushed to his home, hoping that he could save Hwanwoong in time.

∼∼∼

Hwanwoong opened his eyes, the white ceiling was the first thing he saw, bewildered as to where he was for the last thing he had remembered was that they were in the forest. The next thing that he noticed was the fragrance of the different herbs that filled the room. Hwanwoong pushed himself up, his shoulder aching from the action.

“Easy. Your shoulder still hasn’t healed fully.” A soft voice said, their gentle hands helped Hwanwoong sit up on the bed. The warmth from the other person vanished as the clinking of glass was heard throughout the room.

“Here, drink this. It’ll help with the pain” Youngjo handed the younger a glass filled with warm tea to which the younger drank greedily, for his mouth was parched. Youngjo once again stood up at his table where various herbs lay in different jars. He returned with a mortar in hand.

“May I?” Youngjo asked, pointing at where his wound is, wrapped with bandages. Hwanwoong nodded his consent and Youngjo proceeded to unwrap the bandages and applied the paste onto the wound. Hwanwoong hissed at the first contact, bodied tensed before letting it all go as soothing sensations flooded him, numbing the pain.

“Why are you helping me?” Hwanwoong asked as Youngjo continued to apply the paste on the wound on his arm.

“Because I made a promise to your parents to protect you.” 

“Is that all?”

“No. It’s also because I care for you. You are my friend and I cannot bear to see you dead.”

“How can I trust you? The last time I called someone my friend, he killed my family.”

Youngjo looked up quickly at the words and all he saw was hurt because of the death of the younger’s family and the betrayal of someone he once called friend. He rewrapped Hwanwoong’s wounds and went once again to his table, grabbing a wooden bowl and a bottle of wine he kept for occasions. Youngjo sat on the bed placing the items on the surface of the bed before grabbing his dagger that he always kept by his side.

Youngjo placed his wrist above the bowl, making a small cut and letting his blood drip down into the bowl. Upon seeing the action, Hwanwoong was shocked. What Youngjo was suggesting was a blood compact. In the human world the blood compact was intended to seal a friendship or treaty. But in their world, the compact was binding. The person involved in a blood oath was bound by magic and they would become blood brothers. If ever you betray your blood brother, unimaginable pain will course through your body, pain that wouldn’t go away until death.

“I, Youngjo, promise myself to protect you and as long as I breathe I will never leave your side and never betray your trust.” Youngjo announced as his blood dripped into the bowl. After deeming enough the amount of blood in the bowl, Youngjo chanted a spell which closed the cut. He wiped the dagger of his blood on the towel on the bedside table before handing the dagger to Hwanwoong.

“I, Hwanwoong, accept your oath and promise to protect you and to never betray your loyalty.” Hwanwoong then proceeded to cut his wrist, letting his blood mix with Youngjo’s. When it was enough, Youngjo healed his cut and moved to pour the wine on the bowl. Giving it a swirl, making sure that both liquids were mixed, Youngjo drank half of the mixture first before giving it to Hwanwoong. Once finished, their bodies glowed white, signifying the pact and on their wrists where the cuts were made, lay a pine tree tattoo, sealing their bond.

“Eat up. You need energy if you want to heal fast.” Youngjo said, putting the tray of food on the bed and began feeding Hwanwoong. And so he ate and after that, they talked about the events that had happened. Youngjo had sent his owl to oversee Hwanwoong’s family mansion and they were waiting for the news. 

Hwanwoong remembered the night it all went wrong. He remembered his family scattered throughout the forest, laying on the ground dead. He remembered their cries as the aswang’s claws sank into their skin, draining them of their life. When he was healed enough to fight, Hwanwoong vowed to avenge his family’s death and kill all the aswangs that were involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok just a few info about this oneshot.
> 
> 1.) In the Philippines, a diwata is a type of deity or spirit or dryad-like spirit. (aswangproject)
> 
> 2.) Aswang is a human being that can change shape at will without severing any part of its body. The aswang can shift into different forms but in this story, I used their canine form. (aswangproject)
> 
> 3.) Magic prayers can be used to make the aswang vulnerable (wikipedia)
> 
> 4.) Although not mentioned, Youngjo here is an engkanto. Although sometimes diwata and engkanto are somewhat the same, on this story they're different, diwata being superior deities and engkanto as environmental spirits who live in a different space (hence the portal) but can visit the 'human' world for they have human features.
> 
> 5.) As mentioned blood compact is intended to seal friendship or treaty between datus and other persons of high status. And in the story, I just added magic to like emphasize the importance of being blood brothers, that one can't betray his blood brother or else there'll be consequences.
> 
> 6.) The story is set in the Philippines but no specific place and loosely based on the mythology (just the definition of the creatures but I didn't delve deep into the stories).
> 
> 7.) I am a Filipino but I am not really well versed about the mythologies. I researched about it but it's bound to have mistakes, so feel free to correct me.
> 
> Honestly this plot came to me when I was studying about the Pactro de Sangre (Blood Compact) for Rizal. 😅Let me know what you think. 😊


End file.
